


Not a Love Story

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Fluff, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift for my faifu. <3 </p><p>Anders is being a brat and Fenris a toppy, possessive sod. Random puddles of sap might trip you up if you aren't careful. Slight D/s. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



> Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

Anders moaned his lover’s name as he was entered. Fenris filled him slowly making Anders want to push back into him, to take him all the way, and damn the consequences. But the blighted elf wasn’t having any of it. Come morning, Anders would have digit shaped bruises on his hips where Fenris dug in his fingers to keep him steady.

‘I make the rules, mage. Don’t forget that!’ Fenris breathed into his ear as he held himself in place. Anders twisted his head trying to catch the elf’s face with his teeth but Fenris jerked his upper body back with a chuckle.

‘Bastard.’ Andres hissed back. He wanted to get fucked and Fenris was taking his bloody sweet time.

‘You’re so hot when you’re angry, mage!’ Fenris playfully bit into Anders shoulder but at least he started to rock back into him. Tiny, controlled movements that were driving the blonde man crazy.

‘Less talking more…,’ the rest of the sentence was swallowed in a moan as Fenris suddenly saw reason and pushed in all the way. It stung like hell.

‘As you wish,’ the elf replied with a low growl. ‘Was that what you wanted?’

Anders breathed and tried to relax, taking the pain into himself until it faded and he could enjoy being filled. He knew that Fenris had waited for him to be unprepared when he drove home, they played games like that. But now it was Anders' turn to return the favour. He clenched around the elf’s cock, enjoying how Fenris' chuckle died in his throat and the other’s forehead came resting between his shoulder blades.

‘Oh, you think you’re so clever, mage,’ Fenris growled.

‘Actually, I am,’ Anders quipped back, repeating his previous actions, loving how Fenris struggled to not make any sounds despite the fact that he was panting into the mage’s back.

‘Suit yourself,’ and instead of the vigorous fucking Anders had expected to get for his insolence the cursed elf had to prove that he was the bigger masochist by denying them both what they wanted and pulled out.

Anders twisted around with a scowl. ‘Andraste’s tits, why are you stopping?’

Fenris sat back on his haunches, trying to glare at Anders with his gorgeous green eyes. The effect was ruined by the delightful blush over his nose and cheeks and the rock hard cock between his legs.

‘Serves me right for bedding a mage, I guess.’ Fenris panted and no, no, no he was getting off the bed.

Anders slumped back against the mattress. Fenris was in one of his moods and Anders knew what it would take to get him back into bed but damn, he wanted to get laid with no fuss not go twenty rounds with the elf’s issues.

There was no getting around it now if Anders wanted to get cock tonight. He clicked his tongue and arranged himself in a slightly more suggestive pose.

‘Fenris.’

The elf pretended to ignore him and concentrated on pouring himself a goblet of wine instead. His cock was still hard though and it twitched treacherously when Anders purred again.

‘Fenris…’

The warrior took a deep draught of his drink as he slowly turned toward his lover as the only indication that he was listening.

‘Fenris… come back to bed.’

The goblet made a soft sound when Fenris put it back on the table. ‘No.’

‘I know I’ve been a brat. I apologise. Now come back to bed,’ Anders said and added after deciding that dignity was overrated, ‘please.’

Fenris eyes lit up hungrily but he still made Anders wait and rested his bare backside against the table instead of returning to bed where the mage wanted him. Damn him, he was going to make Anders work for it!

Oh, but he was beautiful and hard and Anders wanted him more than anyone he had ever bedded before. It was maddening and had been a painful process for both of them when they had discovered that despite having conflicting viewpoints on pretty much everything except blood mages and good food, they were also fatally attracted to each other. The longer they had tried to deny it, the more violent their encounters had become until Hawke had locked them in a room to ‘kiss and make up’.

It had worked after a fashion and now whenever they reached boiling point, they would find themselves on neutral grounds in the Blooming Rose with a room paid for the night, at least two bottles of wine and all the slick and toys they could ask for. Once they got it out of their system, they would go back to being companions at best until they would inevitably find themselves here again. It wasn’t pretty or romantic but it was something and Anders wanted more of it. Right now.

‘Fenris,’ Anders purred. The elf raised an eye-brow signalling that he was interested. ‘You can tie me up.’

The elf clicked his tongue. ‘Not good enough.’

‘Blindfold?’

‘Still no.’

‘Andraste’s flaming arse, what do you want?’ Anders lost it. He was so hard and horny and it had been unusually long since their last time, and he would let Fenris do pretty much anything to him short of actual damage at this point.

In a flash Fenris was hovering above him, which was a significant improvement, breathing against Anders’ lips. ‘I want you to acknowledge that I’m leading this. I want you to say, ‘yes, Fenris,’ and. ’no, Fenris.’ I want you to beg and say, ‘thank you,’ when I allow you to come.’

‘Isn’t that what we’re doing anyway?’ Anders asked back and regretted it when the elf’s eyes darkened in anger.

‘No, you sass me. You defy when you should be accepting. You taunt when you should submit. You’re misbehaving at every turn and I grow tired of it.’

For a second Anders felt something akin to fear uncoil in his gut. ‘Are you saying you’re ending this if I’m not… good?’

Fenris’ gaze drifted away for a second before he looked at Anders again with an unreadable expression. ‘I’m saying that I want you to be mine.’

This was not how Anders had envisioned this evening would go. He had hoped for vigorous sex followed by some food and more vigorous sex and then going back to being frenemies with benefits in the morning but Fenris was suggesting something else here, wasn’t he?

‘You want me to be… your…yours? Are you in love with me?’ Anders blurted out without thinking. This was unchartered territory for him. He understood a good tumble but feelings were something he had somewhat unsuccessfully avoided up to this point, too complicated, too messy, too dangerous.

To his surprise, Fenris snorted which sounded like he was trying not to laugh. ‘That’s not what I would call it.’ Anders felt a twist in his guts again which he blamed on the seafood he had had earlier and not on Fenris’ reply.

Before Anders could say anything to diffuse the situation and avoid having to think about the implications, Fenris spoke again, ‘But I want you, all of you. Fight me all you want when we’re out there,’ Fenris indicated the door. ‘But in here I want you to submit and accept that you’re mine. I saw how you were looking at Hawke yesterday. I didn’t like it.’

Ah. So Fenris had noticed and felt threatened. Was that a good thing? It was true Anders was trying to deny and failing that he had feelings for Hawke but they were even more complicated than what he felt for the elf. Apparently, denial was not on Anders’ side tonight. Which brought him to the uncomfortable question, what _did_ he feel for Fenris? And more to the point, did he want what the other was offering?

Anders let his eyes roam over Fenris’ body. Beautiful. Breath-taking. Perfection. Yes, no question there. He was attracted to the form but what about the rest? Fenris was infuriating, damaged, sarcastic, greedy, passionate, quite the pervert when he was in the mood, and a toppy, possessive sod, and Anders loved it when he was showing him the error of his ways.

Bollocks. This was more serious than he had dared to admit to himself. Fenris had clearly developed a serious attachment to him and when he wasn’t looking he had fallen for the blighted elf in turn. Maker, forgive us! This was going to be the most screwed up relationship in the history of Thedas.

Anders sighed, ‘So you’re saying you don’t love me, but you want me to be with you, submit to you, appreciate your attention and not look elsewhere.’

‘Yes.’

‘But you have no feelings for me or anything.’

‘You’re being a brat again.’ That was not a ‘yes’ to no feelings, Anders noted. The seafood was having a party, it felt funny.

‘If I say yes to your terms, what’s in it for me?’ Not that he would say no at this point but he wanted to be sure what he was getting himself in to.

Fenris gave him calculating look before he slowly lowered himself on top of Anders, it felt like bliss which was only surpassed by Fenris’ fingers starting to comb through his hair.

‘I’ll take care of what’s mine. I won’t let anyone touch you. I won’t allow you to get into trouble. And I’ll fuck you every night and sometimes during the day until it’s only me you want. Consider yourself claimed, mage.’

Anders knew Fenris could feel the chuckle that was vibrating through his body but he kept his voice as level as possible when he sealed his fate, ‘Under two conditions.’

‘I might consent.’

‘You call me by my name from now on, and I won’t follow orders but I will acquiesce to requests.’

Fenris tried not to smile at him and failed. Instead of showing his happiness he pressed his nose into the hollow Anders’ neck and hummed a sound of agreement against his skin.

‘One last thing…’

Fenris jerked his head up. Didn’t we just settle that you’re to submit,’ he asked somewhat irritated, yanking on the strands of blonde hair to drive his point home.

‘Ouch. It’s important and possibly a deal breaker.’

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that.

‘We’ve made this rule before but I need to know it stands. If I say no, it means no and you stop.’

‘Stupid mage,’ Fenris huffed, ‘that goes without saying.’

‘No, it really doesn’t.’

Fenris rested his forehead against Anders’ chin before he spoke. ‘Of course… Anders.’

It sent a jolt through him to hear his name from the elf’s lips, it felt even better than he had expected. ‘Good, you’ve gotten yourself a mage of your very own then.’

‘That is excellent news,’ Fenris replied this time showing his smile. Anders found that he wanted to see him do it more often. He also had an idea how that might be achieved.

‘Now that you got me, what do you intend to do with me, Fenris?’

A possessive growl was the only warning Anders got before Fenris claimed his mouth. When the elf was satisfied and the mage a pliant mess underneath him, he tightened his grip in Anders’ hair just so before he said, ‘Anders, will you please get on your stomach so I can blindfold you, tie your wrists behind your back, and first spank and then fuck you until you scream my name when I allow you to come?’

Maybe being claimed by a possessive, kinky bastard would turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him after all.

‘Yes, Fenris.’

**The End**


End file.
